gpxplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Egg Vouchers
Vouchers are one-time use items that can be used to place a specific egg in the user's party. They are among the rarest items on GPX+, as they can only be obtained through certain Achievements, contests, and (expensively) from the Prize Shop. Certain vouchers will provide a drop-down list of the eggs that can be placed into the party, while others will summon either a specific Pokémon or one randomly chosen from a pre-defined list. However, despite the description of some of these vouchers, Arceus cannot be obtained by using any of them. List of known egg vouchers The following descriptions are found by hovering over the associated icon for the Voucher. Any clarifying notes are included in italics. }. | *Prize for hatching a Shiny Flabebe in the May 2015 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. *Sold in the Prize Shop for 30 Prize Points between June 1 and June 30, 2015. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Mistletoe | |You know what Mistletoe means, don't you? Happy Holidays, everyone! Awards a Smoochum egg | *Obtained for free by visiting the site on December 25, 2015. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Love Voucher | |A lovely voucher with hearts printed all over it. Awards a egg. | *Obtained for free by visiting the site on February 14, 2016. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Artifact Voucher | |It seems to be incredibly old. Can it still be used? Awards an Artifact. | *Prize for hatching a Shiny Baltoy, Sigilyph, or Golett in the May 2016 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. *Sold in the Prize Shop for 30 Prize Points between June 1 and June 30, 2016. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Eggsellent Voucher | |This is all very eggs-iting, don't you egg-ree? Awards a egg. | *Prize for entering the 2016 Design Egg-Stravaganza Contest. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Carbink Servant Voucher | |A voucher for obtaining a Carbink servant of your choice. Awards a selectable . | *Prize for hatching a Shiny Hawlucha, Budew, or Anorith in the September 2016 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. *Sold in the Prize Shop for 30 Prize Points between October 1 and October 31, 2016. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Alola Ticket | |Alola! Are you going on a new adventure? Awards a selectable 7th Gen Starter Pokémon. | *Prize for hatching a Shiny Burmy Grass, Burmy Ground, or Burmy Steel in the November 2016 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. *Sold in the Prize Shop for 30 Prize Points between December 1 and December 31, 2016. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Tapu Koko Voucher | |Your own Melemele Island guardian deity! Awards a Tapu Koko egg. | *Prize from winning the New Years Raffle that took place on January 1, 2017. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Heart's Wish | |Happy Valentine's Day, as well as GPX's anniversary! Make a wish! Awards a selectable Alola Pokémon, the options being Alolan Rattata, Alolan Sandshrew, Alolan Vulpix, Crabrawler, Cutiefly, Grubbin, Mimiyku, Oricorio Pom-Pom, Oricorio Baile, Oricorio Pa'u, Oricorio Sensu, Pyukumuku, Sandygast, Togedemaru, or Wishiwashi Solo. | *Up to 15 found on the ground for every 1,000 interactions on February 14, 2017. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Birthday Wish | |Happy birthday to Commander Wymsy! Now blow out the candle and make a wish! Awards a selectable Alola Pokémon, the options being Alolan Grimer, Bruxish, Dewpider, Drampa, Komala, Minior Meteor, Mudbray, or Stufful. | *Up to 8 found on the ground for every 100 proper berry interactions on March 6, 2017. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Father's Day Wish | |Happy Father's Day everyone! Make a wish! Awards a selectable Alola Pokémon, the options being Alolan Diglett, Bounsweet, Dhelmise, Fomantis, Oranguru, Rockruff, Salandit, or Type:Null. | *Up to 8 found on the ground for every 100 proper berry interactions on June 18, 2017. |- align="center" style="background: # ;" |Endorsement | |A letter of recommendation. Start your own Galar adventure! Awards a selectable 8th Gen Starter Pokémon. | *Prize for hatching a Shiny Zangoose, Squirtle, or Gible in the November 2019 Site-Wide Shiny Hunt. *Sold in the Prize Shop for 30 Prize Points between December 1 and December 31, 2019. |} Sh. Race Prize Voucher The Sh. Race Prize Voucher is the collective name for the voucher-based rewards often given out as prizes for Site-Wide Shiny Hunts. Though the individual vouchers given out for each hunt all use the same name and icon, they are considered different items, and each type will display as a separate item in the user's inventory. Notes Category:Items